


an encounter

by celeztialist



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Trans Poe, ftm character, mention of unsafe binding, only brief though, trans day of visibility, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeztialist/pseuds/celeztialist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poe's got something to tell finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an encounter

**Author's Note:**

> behold: the results of being awake at midnight and thinking about trans poe.
> 
> i'll change the title of this when i have some inspiration idk enjoy this garbage

in the mirror, poe looks at himself; obviously, it's no different from the usual vague happiness at his ability to pass with an undertone of wishing his breasts away. but. he's nervous, so the very slight flaws are considerably more accentuated. you're a boy, he tells himself, and you're allowed to be as masculine or feminine as you want, regardless of what people think of you. he goes over to his bed, picking up his make-do binder and putting it on, stretching out to make sure he can breathe. he can't take a full breath in, but he promises himself he'll take it straight off after he gets back from... finn's quarters, on the other side of the base. as he goes back over to the mirror and begins to button his shirt up, he admits it to himself that he's absolutely terrified. poe is fully aware that no one else's opinion matters, not even finn's, but this is a big deal to him, and with the array of reactions he's received- not all of them positive- he has a right to be worried. however, he knows he has to tell finn, because they've been dating for just over a month now and it's not exactly something that poe can hide from him. so, he looks at himself in the mirror, clenches his jaw, inspects his body to make sure he appears masculine, puts his shoes on, and walks out of his bedroom door.

-  
it takes about 5 minutes of walking, but poe arrives at finn's door. he takes a deep breath, mutters "i can do this" to himself, and knocks on the door. 20 or so seconds pass before finn opens the door, in only a pair of boxers, obviously just woken up by the knock. as he yawns, poe curses and says "shit, i just woke you up, didn't i? um, i'll go, it's nothing important, i--" he cuts himself off and goes to walk away, but finn grabs his arm. poe turns around abruptly, frowning very softly. finn just laughs. "come on in, poe." as poe steps over the threshold, finn leans over and kisses his cheek. poe smiles weakly and goes to sit on the chair, before finn drags him over to sit on the bed and puts his arm around his shoulder.

they sit there for a few minutes in silence, before finn quietly asks, "you're obviously here for a reason."

poe looks up at him. "um... yeah, i am." sighing quietly, he continues, "can i talk to you about something?"

finn cracks a smile. "sounds serious. what's up?"

"it's. umm." poe hesitates, looking away.

"you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." 

for a second, poe remembers all the times he'd told someone he was trans that hadn't gone to plan. shaking his head quickly as if to rid himself of the memories and thoughts, he replies, "no. i've got to tell you, it's unfair if i don't."

poe glances up at finn, who's looking at him with a small smile on his face.

"well then, i'm all ears. take as long as you need."

poe nods, looks down again. he's not sure how long they sit there in silence for, but eventually he sighs and whispers a random jumble of words.

"hmm?" finn mumbles, moving slightly closer to poe out of some loving instinct he'd manage to learn in the few months he'd been on the base. 

"i'm, um, i'm transgender." poe repeats, loudly enough for finn to hear, his words contrasting against the quiet, composed atmosphere of the room. 

there's silence for a few seconds, and poe shuts his eyes, expecting an outburst of hatred from the man he loves. logically, he knows it won't happen, but he has a hard time convincing himself out of that frame of mind nevertheless.

"okay. cool. that all?"

poe opens his eyes rapidly and looks straight up at finn, frowning.

"you're--"

"fine with it?"

"well- yeah...?"

"of course i am, why wouldn't i be?" finn asks him in disbelief.

"i- i don't even know, if i'm honest with you." poe replies quietly, still evidently confused. 

"i'm assuming you've had some bad reactions in the past, but it- it doesn't really matter to me. why are you only telling me now, though?" 

"i would've told you earlier, but i had to be completely sure i could trust you. i- that makes me sound like a bit of a douchebag, i'm sorry."

finn shakes his head. "nah, it's fine. it's obviously important to you, i get why you don't tell the whole world."

"so you're- definitely okay with me being trans?"

"course i am, poe."

"and you still want to be with me."

"hell yeah."

"and you're okay with me kissing you in about 2 seconds."

finn just laughs, and leans in.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back and gayer than before!!  
> i'm trans and i like star wars now so this unedited trash happened it's midnight help me  
> thanks for reading leave kudos and comments if you want!


End file.
